Hydro Death (dragon)
are tidal class dragon that can breath in water and on land and live on Midnight Isle. Appearance Hydro Death have a green line across its body to its tail. it is See green and usually has Grass green eyes. it has a mouth with igzactly 88 teeth that are 9.4cm long. It has a hea 50.9cm long with a nose hole the size of a babies hand. It has a bony plate that it can suck back in its body. Hydro Deaths have green-blue legs with claws the same size as || Hiccup's head. Behavior Hydro Death's are usually had tempered and eat anything that comes to close (as what will be seen in the episode "Hydro Death"). It is the enemy of the Thundering Boltstrike and will attack at nothing just to kill it and sometimes lets Death Song to help it. Hydro Death are ruffless killing machines and hunt alone. Just like baby dragons this dragon can resist alpha dragons (e.g.Wildebeest) and any dragon that comes into it's territory will be hunted and killed if the Hydro Death is not threatened by a Snaptrapper or Hideous Zippleback, the only fear of a Hydro Death. Hydro Death are part Death Song which is why it allows to help it hunt though if starving this dragon will eat anything including a Death Song. Weakness Hydro Death have many weaknesses. 1 They have to sometimes take battles out of water and if it is out of the water for to long it will die from the suns heat. 2 They have terrible smell and can only see underwater. 3 They have to much weight in the air which can lead to it having to land. 4 Titan Wing Hydro Death are to heaving to fly which a big advantage for the other dragon(s) . Though they have other weaknesses Vikings do not know them. It is suggested that Exotic Hydro Death have non seeming they are not able to become Titan Wing and have less weight with less body mass. Abilities Poison Spit Hydro Death can spit 70m away. This spit shot is very accurate, though is not to eat because the poison stays and can kill anything that eats he/she/its dead body. This takes time for the poison to work so there is time to get the antidote which is blue coriander. This will be seen in the episode "Hydro Death". Tail Bang Hydro Death can make a "water rock" thing and bash it on the ground creating a massive sock wave causing people dragons and jacks (the only things effected) black out. Tail Spin These dragons can igzactly move here skin bone and muscles all the way around with out stop. This creates a Super fast but small underwater whirlpool and cuts anything is peaces. This may be seen in "Thundering Boltstrike vs. Hydro Death". Whirlpool Suck This move is igzactly how a Submaripper gets its food but a finner Whirlpool that only sucks things that are in the water. It is possible that this may be taken off but will not til it has been confirmed by the create Tykmony takes it off. Wing Air Hydro Death make a water wind that can take a dragon straight done. (If it is done by Hydro Skrill this can trap a dragon and anything on it like a ridder stopping them from breathing and this one has psychic powers making it able to move them. This may be seen in "Hydro Death". Known Hydro Death * Dragon Hunter's 8 Hydro Death * Stil Grimborn's Hydro Death (formally) Species of Hydro Death * Hydro Death (normal) ** Titan Wing Hydro Death * Exotic Hydro Death ** Wate Wing (Hydro Death) ** Land Sprayer (Hydro Death) ** Death Striker (Hydro Death) Hybrids (Hydro Death &...) * Hydro Skrill (Skrill) * Hydro Song (Death Song) * Deadly Nadder hybrid * Monstrous Nightmare hybrid * Grongce hybrid * Dramillion hybrid * Winter Striker hybrid Gallery Please do not add any pictures unless it is the igzact dragon made from the description. Trivia * There are currently no concept art yet. * Whirlpool Suck is not officially an ability that a Hydro Death may have. If not it will be replaced with another skill.